


Back From The Missing

by NervousAliceCurious



Series: Escape the Night Fandom-Season 3: Meta-World Corruption [12]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alice In Wonderland REFERENCES!!??, Gen, Hypnosis(!?), I don't even know..., Shotguns, What the heck just happened!?, Wonderland Tri Trial (!?), crazy people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: You saved me...Wait, what!?What the heck is this!!??





	1. Huh? What!?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what's happening, and I've got a ton of bad feelings about it!!

I was in the middle of a glorious tea party with my esteemed friends, when someone came up to me, frantically shaking my shoulder and exclaiming:

 

 

“Alice, we’re here to rescue you.”

 

 

In quite the worried tone.

 

 

“Rescue? I don’t need to be rescued!”

 

 

I waved to them each in turn:

 

 

“I’m safe with all of my friends, the Mad Hatter, the March Hare, and the dormouse.”

 

 

 

 

All three of them smiled at the girl in turn…

 

 

 

For some reason.

 

 

 

She paled.

 

 

 

 

A tall, dark-haired woman next to her pulled out a sharpest-knife along with that poor, misguided soul, and began to cut invisible strands in the air.

 

 

It was so funny, I couldn’t help but giggle.

 

 

 

Twinkle, twinkle, little bat!

 

How I wonder what you're at!

 

Up above the world you fly,

 

Like a tea tray in the sky…

 

 

 

It was such fun!

 

 

 

I weaved my head back-and-forth like a tiny, minuscule metronome, marveling at the way it made my brains slosh around inside my cranium.

 

 

 

‘That’s a big word meaning ‘skull’ you know…’

 

 

 

“Alice!!”

 

 

“Please snap out of it!”

 

 

“-Really need you back here-!!”

 

 

 

 

Somebody even grabbed my shoulders, and shook!

 

 

 

 

Another one tapped on my crown like a queen.

 

 

 

 

“Bird!! Don’t do that-“

 

 

“I just wanted to see if it would work!”

 

 

 

“A Birdy…?”

 

 

 

I poked my chin with a finger of curiosity.

 

 

 

“Where, I wonder!?”

 

 

 

Do birdies even live here anyway…?

 

 

 

 

SNAP

 

 

 

 

——————

 

 

 

 

 

SNAP

 

 

 

 

I jerked my head up like a puppet whose strings had been tightly tugged.

 

 

Confusion swam in my mind like a hallucinogenic drug, and I gagged on my own panic!

 

 

 

“What? What’s going on!?”

 

 

 

I ping-ponged wildly from one familiar face to the other, heart beating in my chest a mile a minute!!

 

 

 

“Mystic? Leah? Dooper?”

 

 

 

Birdy and Safiya unwound the last of the ropes from around my shaking form, and I about leaped out of the chair, and half-collapsed to the ground!

 

 

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen,

 

Everyone in Between and Everyone who is Nowhere!”

 

 

With a start, I realized that Horace was holding a nasty-looking shotgun in his hands.

 

 

 

 

It was pointed toward the lot of us-!!!!!!!!!???????

 

 

 

 

“I declare this Wonderland Tri Trial to commence!!”


	2. What? You Thought I Wasn't?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.
> 
> Remember me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is about to get weird.

 

_A dark shadow slithers out from behind the bookcase that, for some odd reason, serves as the only way in…_

 

 

 

_As well as the only way out._

 

 

 

 

_It sidles along the floorboards, gliding beneath the feet of all who stand upon them._

 

 

_No one notices a thing-_

 

 

 

 

_It slides into my shadow,_

 

 

 

 

 

And all of a sudden it’s not just me anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just what will the future bring...no one knows.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for saving me...Thank you so much for saving me!!!!!!


End file.
